


Naked Canvas

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M, pissy killua, random writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude customers and a shitty boss would drive anyone mad. But there's still a few descent people out there...aren't there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Bwahahhaah the summary has nothing to do with this. This was inspired by a tiring day at work and a previous headcanon I had about Gon being an art major.
> 
> Dunno what'll become of this work to be honest though.

The cafe buzzed with chatter, clamoring, running, and him calling out orders. Why in the heavens there were so many damn people coming in on a perfectly cloudy Friday Killua had no idea, all he knew was he was tired, hungry and pissed. 

"Where is that Carbonara? It’s already late!" Killua called back at the kitchen. His patience had been exhausted by now with whiny customers being damn picky about their orders, his boss pushing him to work harder and faster, and the damn kitchen folks who for some ungodly reason had apparently chosen  _today_ , when  _he_  was in charge, to be extra slow and mess up every other freaking order. 

"It’ll be right out! Gimme two minutes!" 

_I don’t have two minutes!!!!_

Killua almost screamed (though his facial expressions where more than enough for everyone to know he was done). He was so done with everything. 

"Alright, here ya go."Called one of the cooks sweetly, passing him the pasta. 

"Yeah yeah just give it to me." Killua finished preparing the plate and took out the tray to the table. He put on his biggest sweetest fake smile before approaching them.

"Hi, good evening, here is your order.I’m  _very_  sorry about the wait.”

"It’s no problem." Replied the customer cheerfully. It was a young man about his age wearing a green turtle neck and brown leather jacket. He was accompanied by a blond man in a suit sitting next to another gentleman also wearing a suit thought this one had glasses and seemed more merry than the blond.

Killua  placed the food down feeling just a little better (at least they had been nice bout the wait). ”Is there anything else I can get for you?”

"No we’re fine thank you." Again replied the young man giving him a bright smile. Killua’s lips twitched almost wanting to smile back. 

Killua nodded and ran back quickly having to prepare for whatever other oder was next. He ran a few more orders before his boss came storming in behind the counter. 

“ _Killua_! A lady said you looked at her strange.”

"W-what?"

"She said you rolled your eyes at her when she asked you something."

"Wha! When did I-no! I didn’t! I swear I didn’t!"

"Look I don’t care whether you really did or not. The point is she thinks you did and she’s the customer so she’s right. You’re always supposed to wear a smile, it helps avoid these things. From now on I want you to always smile. If I get another complain about you again you’re out of here. Are we clear?" 

"But-but that’s not-"

"ARE. WE. Clear?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Good now go do your job." 

Killua turned on his heels and fumed. The stupid cook at the back motioned him to “smile” giving him a damn bright one himself only managing to irritate Killua further. Tired beyond his years Killua glanced at the clock only to see it reading 8:00 p.m. Two more hours to go. This was going to be the end of him. The thought “ _Just kill me now”_ ran through his head but he pushed it away. Killua closed his eyes letting himself have a breather.

_No no. We need this job. Think of Alluka. Yeah, Alluka Alluka Alluka Alluka Allu-_

"Hey Killua!" Called out a merry voice, clearly seeking trouble," What’s with that frown? Smile! Smile!"

"Shut up, Hisoka or I swear I’m going to go back there and grill your face!"

"Oh come on, The boss ordered you to smile~"

"I’m warning you!"

“ _Killua_ ~”

"Hisoka!"

"Um, excuse me, could I-"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

Killua grabbed the first thing he saw in front of him (which so happened to be a pasta) and turned around and flung it in whatever direction the voice had come from. He huffed, his red vision clearing. His face dropped, horrified, when he saw the customer with the leather jacket frozen in place making a box signal with his hands, the  plate of pasta stuck to his face, and his boss standing behind the customer glaring at him furiously.  

"KILLUA! YOU’RE FI-"

"I QUIT! FUCK YOU!"

Killua yanked off his apron and threw it at his boss, storming out of the cafe threw the back door. The cold air hit his skin and when the door closed behind him he gasped feeling his eyes burning with tears.

_Oh my God, what did I just do? Idiot! Fucking idiot!_

He rested his head against the cold brick wall and slid down, curling himself into a ball. 

_What am I gonna tell Alluka? Ugh, and the rent. Her school supplies. I don’t even remember if there’s food in the fridge._

Killua felt warm tears run down his face and he curled himself closer sniffling in the cold. His ears stung and his lungs burned but he couldn’t head home. He was too ashamed to face his sister and she’d know right away if he came home early.  _  
_

He heard the sound of gravel being crushed but didn’t bother to raise his head. He could be mugged and beaten right now, it was the last thing he needed. 

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Killua wiped his tears on his sleeve, “Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He stood up not needing some stranger’s pity.

"It’s cold out. Don’t you have a jacket?"

"No, it’s fine, I’m heading home now." 

"But your face is all red. Here you can have mine."

"That’s not-"

But it was too late, the warm leather jacket was already being wrapped around his shoulders, a pair of bright golden-brown meeting his. 

"I insist." 

Killua blushed at the sudden proximity and pulled back. “Um, thanks.”

It was a bit eery having the customer (he remembered him) being so kind. It was one thing to be nice to a waiter but to go this far it was a little…

"Do you need a ride home?" 

…Alright, that’s it. This was definitely creepy. Was he a stalker?  
Killua quickly took off the jacket and pushed it onto the guy’s arms. 

"No. Thanks for the jacket but I’ll be going now." 

Killua walked off (doing his best not to burst into a dash) but the customer grabbed his hand then released him when Killua turned back to glare.

"Ah, wait! Sorry, that was probably really random. Um, my name is Gon, though you don’t seem to recognize me." Gon smiled rather shyly, scratching his cheek.

"Uh, no, I don’t recognize you. Should I?" Killua squinted as though that would joggle his memory.

"Um, well, we go to the same university but no, I guess not. I’m an art major. I know you’re not but you hang near the building a lot so a lot of us kinda know you." 

_So I gained myself a reputation?_

Killua continued to watch Gon carefully but nothing in particular stood out. Not that he ever paid much attention to people in the first place. He knew what Gon meant by him “hanging out”. He usually sat on a bench (it was actually a sculpture) and talked to Alluka during his break before class. Gon fidgeted nervously realizing he hadn’t exactly thought this through. 

"So, what of it?" Killua asked giving up on his search to find this random stranger in his blank memory.

"What of what?" Gon blinked in confusion. 

"What’s it to me that you recognize me from school?" 

"Oh right, well I just saw you lost your job back there-"

Killua scowled at the memory. He should apologize, it hadn’t been Gon’s fault and he’d received an unjust face of hot pasta - Killua could still see the red stains on his shirt - but Killua wasn’t going to. It hadn’t been his fault either and he was tired of having to kiss up to others.

"-and I was just wondering, " Gon continued cautiously, "If you’d be interested in maybe taking on a new one." 

Killua eyed his weirdly convenient college mate trying to gouge out any ill intent he might have. “What sort of job is it?” 

"You’d be a model." Gon looked almost pained when saying it, as though part of him was expecting Killua to refuse the moment he knew (which he would have had he not just lost his job). 

"For who?"

"For me."

"How much?"

"Five hundred." 

"Five hundred bucks? What the hell are you gonna paint?!" 

Gon scratched his head in mild frustration and bounced on the heels of his feet. Clearly there was a catch.He took a deep breath, his cheeks slightly powdered pink, and looked at Killua straight in the eye.

"I need you to pose nude for me." 

Much to Gon’s surprise Killua didn’t walk right past him, he stayed, where he was, frozen in place. Slowly Killua nodded though that didn’t mean much to Gon seeing as those blue crystal eyes where not looking at him very kindly. 

After a few moments of tense silence Killua spoke.

"You’re gonna pay me five hundred bucks just to pose nude for you."

"Yes. Well it’s not my money, it’s a friend’s who invests in my talent, if you were worried about that. He was with me in the cafe. We’d pay you five hundred for every session it takes me to complete the collection for my gallery."

Killua almost chocked. What the hell?! What type of friends did this kid have?!

"Collection?! You mean it’s more than one painting?! What-are you just gonna paint a bunch of naked pictures of me then show them off?"

"Well you’re face doesn’t have to be seen if you don’t want it to. You’re privacy will be protected and you don’t have to worry about people at school. It’s a private gallery so they can’t access it and I doubt many even know about it." Gon pushed feeling a bit more confident since Killua had yet to reject him.

Killua stayed silent, contemplating. It was a good offer. Five hundred in one sitting just for standing, sitting (or whatever it was he was gonna do) for a couple of hours. He and Alluka could live off of that while he found a better job. 

"You don’t even have to pose completely naked if you want. Though the theme is sort of sensual so it’ll still be somewhat revealing." Gon tried.

"Alright, I’ll do it, " Gon lit up like a christmas tree and Killua had to add a," but, you’re gonna pay for my gas  _and_  my meals for as long as this takes.”

"Yeah sure! No problem!" Gon beamed.

_Seriously who was this kid?_

"So, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow! If you can. Meet me at the donut shop around the corner from the university and we can both drive to my art studio." 

"Alright." Killua sighed not quite sure he knew what he was getting himself into. Being desperate for money made you do crazy things.

"Great! Then see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah."

"Um, you sure you don’t need that ride? I don’t mind taking you."

"I do have a car. You’re paying for my gas remember?" 

"Oh right. Then see ya!" Gon ran off waving at him (almost tripping). Killua chuckled. There was no way someone like that could be dangerous. He was strange but at least now he had a source of income. Killua could breathe now. Alluka wouldn’t oppose though she didn’t have to know all the details either. Feeling much better than he’d had in the past months Killua felt much lighter and he smiled as he looked up at the sky.

"Guess I should head home." 

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue I may not. Depending if I ever get inspiration for a second part.


End file.
